


Riding

by Serenity1



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty loves to ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BTTF!
> 
> So I gotten this idea one night and decided to write about it. I hope you guys like it. I guess it takes place somewhere after the 2nd movie but possibly alternative since Doc didn't go to the western era.

Marty whimpers as he clutches onto Doc as he was sitting on his lap, as both of them were naked. Doc held onto Marty as Marty rode him while Doc thrusts up each time.

Marty couldn't help it. The two kissed as Doc was the one dominating it but it was Marty who broke it off. "Oh please, doc, more…" Marty begs as he loves being able to ride on Doc.

Doc's cock was surprisingly huge and thick. Marty thought it wasn't going to fit but with some preparation, it slid in perfectly. With one more thrust, Marty yelled out Doc's name as he came all over Doc's stomach.

Doc followed suit but he was quieter when he came and Marty only heard a grunt coming from him as Marty groans at the feeling of the liquid inside him. 

The two kissed again as Marty looks at him. "Leave your cock there. I like it," he said blushing.

Doc looks at him uncertainly but nodded anyway. He carefully rearrange them so that he and Marty were on the bed lying down while his cock was still inside him.

Marty moans a bit as Doc moves them in a comfortable position. Marty was lying on his right side while Doc was on his left, sideways. Doc kisses Marty's right shoulder. 

"We should get some sleep," Doc suggested.

"Yea, after all, I have that big interview tomorrow," Marty said slowly.

"You'll be fine, love. I'm sure of it," Doc says confident.

"I hope your right," Marty murmurs and with that, he closes his eyes to fall asleep with the feeling of Doc's cock still inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. How was it though? Good or bad?


End file.
